final_chapterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Plague
Description The Blood Rage Plotline is the first official Final Chapter Plotline! This Plotline revolves around the reactions of the RPers taking part. The Plotline will run in several event-style "chapters" or episodes, were key events towards the final outcome will happen. Inbetween Plotline events, RP revolving around the Plotline is allowed, but the story will not progress much inbetween events. Story An outsider who had contracted the deadly disease known as the "Blood Cough" where the person who has it starts out with small symptoms that increase drastically leading to death, eventually wanders into Final Chapter unknowingly. This disease is very contagious and begins to spread rapidly among native Final Chapter groups. Soon people within each group begin to hack up blood from their lungs and panic begins to spread. Though there is one group with 1 educated elder who is familiar with the same exact Plague back in ancient Edo Period. Soon he saw what was happening, and began passing on these teachings to the other Shamans in his group, constantly struggling over making Serums. Stubbornly he kept the Serum to himself incase one of his comrades contracted it within his kin, but something causes him to open his eyes. As all groups struggle with survival, several hair-raising and sudden deaths, soon the disease accumulates to Blood Rage, where the victim uncontrollably kills all that come in its path. Amounts of prey begin to thin. In the midst of it all, it begins with a single oracle, past the scorching rocks and into the crescent lies a single pool. "The narrow minded let blood flow in the areas in which they are blinded.. " -Taken from the official Plotline page Events (IMPORTANT DATES HERE!) Chapter 1: Blood on the water a single case of the Blood Rage is contracted at random by a single member of Final Chapter. The group who hosts this threat requests an emergency gathering of the Packs and Clans of Final Chapter to discuss what this disease is, and how it got into the lands. '' Date: Sunday, July 5th, immediately after the gathering (Estimated 8:00 PM EST) Chapter 2: Infection ''The Final Chapter groups do not react quick enough to the coming plague, and several more are infected with the disease. Infected with Blood Rage, many Cats and Wolves turn on their families and friends, sparking a massive defense of the uninfected and the gathering of the entire Final Chapter population in defense.. All except one..... Chapter 3: As more and more begin dying out, Crookedstar is getting suspicious. A discovery is made by a spy of Bloodclaw in where one group is seen already working on certain resistant herbs and serums for the newly spread disease. Protocols are being made to handpick executioners against Blood Rage. Other groups struggle to create the serum using all of their med's knowledge as Balto is cornered and forced to reveal what he has been hiding... Date: This coming Friday. Event Roles (and signups) Major Roles * First to contract the disease - Fawnspot (Betta's alt. char) * Groups that unknowingly begin contracting the disease several -'NightRaid, GOTR, Bloodclaw, AcidRain' * Stubborn bull-head who keeps the Serum to himself - Baltorealms * People who end up dying from the disease several -''' Sheeba, Ruby, Fyre, Lost, Dusk''' * Person who sends the oracle - River, -insert random wc rogue that is on Ciara's othr account-''' * People who contract Blood Rage several - '''Flare, Betta, (Character on StarCast's Account), (Character on BlazingInfinity's Account), (Two characters on two accounts of Betta) * Executioners who have to kill the infected with Blood Rage several - Xavion/'Jayta, Akai' * Leader that confronts Baltorealms '''about hogging the Serum - '''Crookedstar * Serum Theif - Additional Roles: Redshirts: These are players who are usually alts made for the event on purpose. They only have one objective, and that is to serve as fillers and die. Event Rules # PLEASE NO METAGAMING: The outcomes of certain events are known by you OOC long before they occur, please do not metagame and make your character know more than they should. This event will be NO fun if everyone automatically blames Balto for having a cure and not sharing. We have to let the story flow naturally. This is the biggest issue in most plotlines. # PLEASE DO NOT ONLY RP FOR YOURSELF: This is a PLOTLINE, this is meant to be fun for everyone. Roll a redshirt character if your character is not involved in a certain chapter, thank the Redshirts, they are going out of their way to make sure you have people to kill. Participate in the plotline, no one likes characters that just stand around like poopy-heads. # NO POWERPLAYING OR GODMODDING- General rules, if your character is hurt in battle, expect them to at least not be able to fight at the best of their ability. This is basic RP etiquette, please do not make this an issue. For Further Information For further information about a specific chapter, a request for your clan or pack, or for anything revolving around the Plotline, please contact Baltorealms. I am active literally everyday. Which day is better? Friday Saturday Sunday